Iced With Light
by A.J. Osirius
Summary: Mario is a 15 year old junior officer. But what his shaman friends don't know is the secret that's in him. Rated M for pedophilia, abuse, and other issues. Also references to the Bible!Requested writer to read: Majin Gojira, Alice Shade
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first Shaman King story! I hope you all like! Hypocritical of me, I feel there are some hints of yaoi in here, although I was told that this was just natural. Oh, whatever. The shaman king characters will not be coming up until later, since I have to get the prologue down… as a matter of fact, let's just start with the Ocs first, and we'll see where we end up.

If you are going to read my long story, please skip all of this until you see a 777. okay? However, those that have hated on me for the stories I wrote in the past should take a nice through look at these next paragraphs.

Also, I would like to apologize to anyone for offending them like I had in the past with my KP story A Rose Among Thorns. This story is taken off for revisions and is also being taken to a new church (since I just left my previous one). So, while I reroot, let me give you the warnings.

It says, I believe in the first amendment in the US that we all have a freedom of speech. Well, for those that tormented me and other Christians in the past for publishing Christian fiction, let me tell you something right now. I apologize for offending you, but I would rather have my story reviewed and NOT my warnings, because Christians are not higher than you, but are not lower than you either. I believe that everyone is equal, even Hitler… okay, maybe not Hitler, but you know what I mean. I am not urging people to convert to anything. Whatever goes on in their lives is up to them and God. And as for the cult acting Christians that say that everyone's going to go to hell, for no reason, I would say that you need to leave your church, because something is going on in the spirit, and it's not doing good for you. Alo, I would especially like to apologize to Alice Shade. Ms. Shade, I recently read this book called Dead Air, and I got a better grip on your beliefs. I will gladly redo Saifa.

Thank you for reading, and now, let's begin the story.

Oh yeah… 777!

Prologue

**Desdemona's POV**

_I hunger, I hunger for him. When will the day come when I can taste him again? I want him so much. I need him._

_Mario, I'm waiting for you. I can't wait much more. My thirst for you is substantial. Longing. When my cell is opened, the first one I will ravage and devour is you. Yes, you Dominique. I hate you. I hate you because you are destiny's catalyst. _

_Don't you remember the promise I made to you years ago, my little sweet angel cake? I promised that I would leave this world and no longer torment any human or spirit for eternity as soon as I ate you. I can almost taste you. I'm waiting, Dominique, waiting and longing for the day I can finally feed off of you. You intoxicate me, you are my rapture._

_I am coming for you, my Akira, my gem. Not even the Shaman King, who saved you years ago, can stop me now._

Saifa's POV

_He isn't gonna get away with this. If I ever get my chance again, I'm going to rape him, then I'm going to sell him to some other client, before I make the mistake of killing him again. He will PAY for leaving the Red-Light District. "Angel", can you hear me now? I am gonna get you. _

_You are a fool, Mario. Running after all the chances of escape from the nightmare that you live in. But don't forget, baby, I was the one who made it worse for you. And that Asakura, Kyoyama, and that pipsqueak and Elvis freak will pay for taking you away from me. Away from my business… away from my bed. _

_I am going to kill you, Yoh Asakura. I don't who the freak you think you are but Mario was MINE. He was mine once he signed himself in the business, to feed his brother and sisters. He had an oath to stay with me forever, until he was no longer tight like he still is now. He was the top 1 in the Jade 7, he was the cream of the crop with the best bed skills since Heidi Fleiss came into business. But you, Yoh, and your little friends will feel my wrath. I HATE you all. You will never understand what it's like to have a sexy ten year- old crawling into your hands, giving his willpower over, worshipping you and doing your every command for a little money. Yeah, he's 15 now, and a little more assertive and a lot sexier, but he still knows who the boss of who is around here. Oh, wait a minute… my correction: he knew… until you gave him the he- doesn't- deserve- deserve- it- and- you- deserve- better- than- that talk. _

_But I guarantee this to you, fools. I will get Angel back. I won't lose a good and easy lay and an easy way to receive grands a day. You have no idea who you messed with. You will ALL PAY._

Larry's POV

_You fools will never understand what it's like to feel the thrill of dominance you get when you overpower Mario. You wouldn't be able to resist the sweet taste of his lips, you'll crave it, it's an addiction once you try them, even if it's your first time. But you'll never understand it. You won't understand when you take a deep look into those gorgeous azure aqua-like eyes and see the firery spirit inside grow cold when he opens to you like a flower to the sun, unwillingly. You deserve to burn in Hell, forever. _

_Mario, I apologize if I've been and sadistic on you during our "passions". Perhaps if I wasn't so brutal I would've gotten you to love me unlike your father, who hated me from the start. Soon, it will all be over. Just us two. No one else. And I know that thanks to your new friends who call themselves 'shamans'- I've heard you know a lot of them- you have become wild and outspoken, and you flaunt your sexuality to whoever you choose. But I'll tame you again, Mario. I can guarantee this, that your sexuality and your body… everything you are belongs to ME and I mean solely to ME. you'll relearn your place. No one can touch you without my permission. And the only permission who it is granted to is me. _

_You will be easier to tame than your father. He was a completely different story. Came to the District for the sames reasons as you, but he was different. I should've trained him harder. But he resisited me, although I tried to ease him into submission and let him enjoy it, he refused and stifled his responses quite well, even through years of patience and care, he never shown that he enjoyed it as much as I do. He always looked unhappy in my arms, and when I saw him out of work, I felt overjoyed. I offered to buy that hot dark complexioned killer blue-green eyed raven haired cutie, but he refused. Still, I couldn't go another day without enjoying the richness of your father. I went to him again, andhe ignored me and disowned me. my heart broke when I realized my most treasured whore didn't love me back, especially when he married that witch, Jaysha. And when he went on travels with Sapphira and Emeraldo, that Indian Silva's parents. It was too late. The other people taught him how to be closed minded and to know that this type of love… pedophilia… was wrong and disgusting. I don't believe so. He was only ten, and I was 30. Now I am 46, and I'm disappointed in everyone and everything that falsely taught you and your father that this type of sweet love was disgusting. He was actually trained that at the age of fifteen that he needed to close his mind to sexual relationships with older men. __Why are people being brought up this way? What happened to the respect your elders morals that were taught during my day? _

_Your father had potential… he had skills. He was smart, athletic, desirable, good at everything. You took after him quite well- when I trained you, that is. When I got a taste of him, from the start he was as tight as a drum and hotter than fire. You- you were a little dry, but after a while- you adapted quite well. You even exceeded your father, I can now honestly say that I would rather screw you thanJacory anyday. You look so much different. I never took to blonds, but you were definitely an exception. Your aqua azure eyes captivated me, and your pale skinwas a drug. You don't know howI miss feeling you, touching you, kissing you. _

_If there's anyone to blame, it's thoseshaman freaks. I am not going to make the same mistake twice like I did with your father, sweetheart. You'll be mine, once more. Forever. And no one is going to stop me this time. No one._

**End POVs**

**End Prologue**

Chapter 1

"I'm home!"

I stood in the doorway to see my friends turn to me and greet me. Yoh, Anna, Rio, Morty, Len, Faust, Eliza, Tokagero, Bason, and Amidamaru were watching something on tv, sitting around the table and drinking tea and eating dumplings. Yoh was the first one to grin and call to me.

"Hey, Mario! Come and sit with us! Anna made tea and dumplings!"

Anna pouted. "Well, it's a lot better tasting AND healthier than those microwavable meals that you put in the microwave!"

Everyone laughed, and I smiled with relief. Yes, this was my home. I loved them and being around my friends, made me feel like I belonged. I never would've felt this way in the Red Light District. No way. This was my new family. And since they knew what I'd been through, although they were my same age, they still treated me like I was their child, as in being VERY VERY VERY overprotective friends.

But isn't that ironic that the job I have is as a junior officer?

777

Well, that's the first chapter. It's really short, but the POVs totally lay down the plot. And don't worry all you fans of whoever's name wasn't mentioned in the fic! They'll be coming really soon! So until then, have fun, and send me a review. May I repeat for those people said before, I would like it if you did not flame me about warnings. I'm stating fact.

So until then, later and God bless!

AJ Osirius


	2. Chapter 2

I unlaced my black Air Force Ones and walked inside, unzipping my black vest and putting it to the side. As I smoothed out my blue turtleneck, Anna turned to me and gave me a tiny smile.

"So who did you arrest today?"

Rio grinned after swallowing and spoke for me, as I put my shades to the side. He swallowed and spoke for me.

"I think it was some bank robber. It'll be on the news soon."

As I sat down next to Len, the news came on.

"Welcome to 7:00 News on Jitsunami TV. I'm Ling Choo, here with the latest news report. Coming to you live from Yamanouchi Bank is Tony Kiwa. Tony?"

"It seems that our Yamanouchi back robber has been found and arrested. 27-year-old Hank Hanji pleaded guilty in courts today for theft and illegal auto possession. Hanji had robbed Yamanouchi Bank today, and then stole a local transportation bus. A high-speed police chase came to an end when junior officer partners Mario Scalia and Marcel Avery halted the bus by firing at the tires. Hanji was armed and started to fire, however Scalia managed to unarm him and arrest him. Officials were to charge him with assaulting an officer when Scalia let down the penalty."

Len snorted. "Mario, if I were you I would've let him have the charge."

I shook my head. "He's already receiving the penalty of ten years in prison. I wasn't going to add years to that."

"Hanji will be spending ten years in prison, for robbing special possessions of American Representative Larry Lugini."

"Ten years, Mario? Man, that's harsh. What did he steal from the American guy, anyways?"

I nodded thanks to Anna for the tea and took a sip before answering. The green tea awoke my worn out senses. I opened my eyes and sighed.

"Well, other than a thousand grand, all of his family jewels were stolen."

"What kind of jewels?" Tokagero asked, now very interested. Even though he came clean of his past acts, Tokagero still loved luxuries that were treasured to be stolen. I shrugged.

"Diamonds, tons of them… lots of gold and pearls… um, he kept them all in this jeweled box. That probably got the thief's attention."

I took another sip of my tea and turned to Yoh.

"So Yoh."

Yoh who had been leaning back with his eyes closed, opened one eye lazily and smiled.

"Hm?"

"How was the test?"

"I passed it."

Morty frowned. "Yoh, you got a 70, you just made it."

What do you mean?" Yoh asked, not really interested. But that's the same old Yoh. Nothing fazes him. Take it easy, that's his perfect motto.

"Yoh, you'll never be able to get a good education if you keep on caring less about the percent average!"

That picked my interest. I looked at Morty. "What did you get?"

He beamed proudly. "Well, Mario, I passed with flying colors. I received a 100."

Anna scoffed. "Show-off."

Morty glared but then smirked at her. "Would you like to tell Mario here what you received on YOUR exam?"

Anna leaned on her elbow on the table, resting her head against her hand.

"95."

I rolled my eyes playfully when they continued to bicker. They could argue over the littlest things.

"Congrats to all of you. I'm glad you all passed. Unlike me, however."

Faust looked at me concerned. "Did you fail the exam?"

I shook my head. "Oh, no! I couldn't take it because I was called out of class to go after the thief!"

Morty rolled his eyes. "Every time you're called for a duty, you miss something vital to your mind. Mario, one day you're going to have to quit, or else you'll never get a decent education."

Len scoffed, after gulping down some tea. "Oh, please. Let him go and fight crime. Mario don't listen to him. If you like kicking butt, then go for it. Like I say, it's the thrill of the fight that keeps a spirit going."

"I agree, Morty," Rio added, nodding his head. "Mario's happy place may not lie in the books but on the streets."

"Mario, may I ask a question?" Amidamaru asked.

I nodded, turning my attention towards the samurai ghost.

"Ask away."

"Do you like what you do?"

That was a good question. I figured someday it would be asked, but by some reporter in the next twenty years. And I would say yes, and they would ask how long I've been doing it for and accolade me and so forth… but to live in any type of fame requires some feelings to be hidden away. But to be asked now, by one of my closest friends, dead or not, he deserved the truth. I pondered and considered a good answer that would satisfy the samurai's question. When I knew what to say, I placed my tea down, as all eyes were on me. I took a breath, and then told them.

"I don't know what to say," I laughed nervously. They just laughed softly and smiled. I looked down, smiling. "I guess I do. Protecting the lives of other people and keeping them and their needs safe makes me feel happy that I could restore happiness into their lives and to give them hope and comfort."

I stopped and lifted my eyes slowly to Amidamaru. He looked at me intently, as my smile faded and my eyes hardened.

"However, Amidamaru, there's some things I definitely hate. I don't like being the one who has to take children to foster homes for the littlest and most false crimes. I hate having to investigate homicides and make police reports about murders and suicides. I don't like hurting people just because they hit me, and arrest them for touching or not cooperating with an officer, even if he just wanted to express how he felt. I don't like lying to people either. But if it's what I have to do, I have no choice but to do it."

Amidamaru grinned. "You've really changed Mario."

I felt Faust lean on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around him. He ran fingers through my hair and held me closer. Tokagero nodded his head in agreement with Amidamaru.

"Yeah, I know. Before, Mario, you were the top prostitute in the Red Light District, but now you're one of the top officers in this city!"

I smiled at Tokagero. "Thank you." He grinned.

"Anytime."

Hours passed and while we all talked, I began to feel the labor of today's work wash over me. I felt so tired I felt that I would fall asleep on Faust's shoulder. Stretching and yawning, I opened my eyes slightly to notice that Len was watching me.

"You need to rest."

I resisted, groaning softly as I shook my head lightly. "I'm not that tired."

Yoh put an arm on my shoulder, and laughed his trademark laugh. I looked at him in curiosity.

"Of course you are tired, Mario. You can take a nap with me!"

That was when Anna shot a cold glare at Yoh and shook her head. "You're not taking a nap, Yoh! You are going to train in about five minutes!"

Yoh frowned and whined. "But I'm already Shaman King!"

"Who cares?" she spat back, "You still need to stay in shape! I will not have a lazy man for a husband!"

Everyone sweat dropped as Yoh was dragged outside. I shook my head to myself.

"Maybe I should go out there and help him," I said, suddenly standing.

"Oh no you don't!" Morty stood up, puffing out his chest. Although he was definitely smaller than me, Morty managed to be able to take a fatherly side to me. He put his hands on his hips. "You go into your room and get some rest! You have been running all over last night chasing an armed bandit and you need to rest for the test tomorrow!"

I groaned. "Morty-"

"Don't 'Morty' me, mister! I-"

"Officer Scalia! Code number 1-8-5-0- come in!"

I looked at Morty. He growled and mumbled for me to answer it. I looked at the others, who nodded. I picked up my radio.

"This is 1-8-5-0. Agent, identify yourself."

"Scalia, this is Avery. Over!"

My eyes widened. What was up now?

"Marcel, what's the problem?" I inquired, my voice sounding slightly concerned.

"Mario," his voice sounded a little paranoid. "We got a situation!"

I narrowed my eyes. "What kind of situation?"

"Well, I don't think you need to go. It's not a big deal. We're just going after the Getalong gang."

I sighed, feeling a little upset that Marcel found it funny to joke around these things. But still, even though the gang was really harmless, I still felt that I really needed to be there. After all, that was my typical attitude. Dean called me nosy, but many called me concerned and overworked. But I didn't care. If someone was helpless somewhere, I wanted to avenge them.

But before I could react, Morty hopped into the air and snatched away my radio. I spun quickly. "Hey-"

Giving me a mean persistent look before talking into the radio, he started to yell at poor Marcel.

"Listen, you- 1234 officer!"

"That's 1550!" Marcel shouted back, angrily.

"Whatever." Morty snapped, "Other than the fact that it's a school night and Mario missed an important exam today-"

"It was a math exam." I groaned, leaning back and lying down, taking out my gun.

"-You have some nerve commanding Mario to come and do another assignment!"

Marcel, forgetting that he had the authority to arrest Morty on the spot, dropped his titles and picked up his pride.

"He's our best cop, you fool!"

"Oh! So you wanna call _names_ now, huh!" Morty was now screaming and his face was very red. Everyone was laughing hard, Tokagero having to hang onto Bason for support. Morty shot them a dirty look, which didn't silence them, but he continued barking at Marcel.

"Look, Darren-"

"Marcel!" Marcel and I called out.

Morty turned to me, huffily. "Mario, say no more." He turned back into the radio. "You, _Marcy_, shut up and stop interrupting! If you want to get someone to help you fight the Tagalong gang-"

"Getalong Gang," I corrected, rolling my eyes, polishing my gun.

"-Call the police!"

"And I'm what?" I said, annoyingly, sitting back up, and pocketing my gun.

"My tax dollars don't pay for nothing! You think I pay you so that way you can just get kids to do the dirty work for you?"

"Morty, you-"

He turned to me, shrieking. "That's enough out of you, young man! As soon as I'm done talking to this wise guy you're going to bed!" he turned back to the radio. I rolled my eyes, and closed them in deep thought. I could both listen to them, and miss saving the world, or I could sneak out. And I was very stubborn person who didn't listen to people most of the time, so you know what I chose.

"You have some nerve calling and demanding that a 15 year old go after a bunch of sickos!"

"Like I said before, he doesn't have to go!"

No one noticed that I had snuck out of sight. While the others watched and laughed at their argument, I had loaded my gun, put on my brown combat boots and readjusted my vest jacket, slipped on my shades, and slid out the door.

As I walked out, I saw Yoh going through his daily training… or "daily torture" with Anna. He immediately stopped to lock eyes with me. I froze, not knowing what to do. Anna even stopped snapping at Yoh and turned towards me. Amidamaru folded his arms, staring me down. Silence filled the air; the only sound being heard in the background was Morty shouting at Marcel and the laughing of the shamans and their ghost companions. It was Yoh who broke the outside silence.

"Are you going, Mario?" he spoke rhetorically, in a low deep voice.

I smiled nervously, lifting up my shades. "Duty calls."

"You know we'll never hear the end of it from Morty."

"Don't worry about Morty Yoh. You have your own problems to worry about. If he goes on about it too much," Anna pouted, sticking her nose in the air, "he'll get some training too."

I clenched my hands. "So, do I have your permission?"

Yoh shrugged, picking up his sword.

"Anna's okay with it. So am I. Just be careful."

I turned to Amidamaru, who waited expectantly. "And you?" I whispered.

He kept his position, and I looked down, feeling hurt that I would be going against the will of my friends. But he knew that I would be okay… I hope he did. Strongly but softly, he started speaking.

"Lord Mario, I am concerned for you. However, you have a duty to protect, and you have not only a servant's heart, but a samurai's heart."

I blushed, looking up with pride in my eyes. "Thank you."

His expression softened, and he nodded.

"Go, Lord Mario. Go, but I want you to be careful. May the Great Spirit watch over you; may he keep you safe," his last words were but a whisper.

I nodded, feeling relief. "Thank you."

I winked at them, and then pulled down my shades, running out of the gate and running down the street. After all, it wasn't a real walk away. I would get there in ten minutes. But I had better call to confirm that I would be there.

Getting my cell phone, I dialed the number. It rung once, but then it immediately picked up.

"Hello?"

"Marcel, it's Mario."

"Are you coming down or what? Your friend's still yelling at me!"

I could distinctively hear Morty's voice in the background ranting on about how I was supposed to be studying and accelerating in school rather than going on a police chase. I laughed and paced myself, taking steady, rhythmic breaths.

"I'll be there soon, Marcel… if they haven't already been rounded up."

"Oh please, Mario!" I heard him laughing, "We haven't even taken off yet."

I groaned, slapping my forehead. "Why?"

"Because we knew you were stubborn and that you would come anyways." I heard him suppressing more laughter.

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Man, am I really that predictable?"

Marcel wouldn't stop laughing. How dare he laugh at his partner? I made a mental note to myself to get back at him and I ignored his snickers.

"Okay, I'll be there in five."

I hung up, and quickened my pace. I'd better get there soon… if they were stupid enough to delay their departure for me, who knew what else was going on!

777

I ran through the door, but then slid and fell on my stomach and hit my head hard against somebody's legs.

"Ow!" we both said in unison.

I looked up to meet the eyes of my partner, Marcelin Avery.

Everyone was looking at me and stifling laughter. But it wasn't until Marcel laughed hard and replied, "Don't slip up Mario" that everyone started laughing.

I blushed and turned away. I was a total klutz, falling down stair, out of windows, and off platforms and stages. Needless to say, I was not as graceful and "angelic" as many others thought I was.

When the laughing turned down, I brushed myself off, suddenly remembering what I came to do, and sat up, brushing myself off. I slowly looked up to see Marcel standing over me, extending his hand to help pull me up. I was about to grab it when I remembered what he said to me and drew my hand back looking away.

He frowned. "Oh, c'mon… you're not mad at me, are you?"

I sighed and slowly stood up, but almost fell back, until Marcel held me steady. I turned and took a brief look at my friend, just to see if he was ready for today's new mission.

Marcelin Avery, or Marcel was one of my best friends and allies; we were partners. And many people say we look a lot like twins. We have the same blond hair, only his was slightly longer and darker. We both had bangs, however, but slightly different cuts. We had almost the same shade of skin color, except for the fact that he was a little tanner. And our eyes… well, okay, I'm wrong. Our eyes are totally different, in a way. His are like Faust's but a darker shade of ice blue with purple mixed in and his lashes were lighter, but eyes still stayed dark. I have azure aqua eyes with gold in them, so people can tell us apart just by looking into our eyes. Also by our height, by an inch; while he was 5"3, I was 5"2, and he was 16, while I was 15. And he was more serious. He was ready for battle however. He was wearing the same uniform as I was: the navy blue baggy cargos, the brown combat boots, the lighter blue turtleneck and the black vest. He lowered his shades.

"Are you loaded Mario?"

I nodded, touching my gun on my hip. He smiled. "Let's go, shall we?"

I sniggered.

"Led the way."

777

As we ran through the door, with the other officers along with us, I looked at Marcel curiously.

"How are we getting to the area?"

He kept his gaze focused. "Motorcycles."

I smiled. "Motorcycles."

Wait… MOTORCYCLES!

I froze, stunned from the shock. It was a shame I froze at the wrong time, because I was stepping through the air, and I slipped, falling forward and fell down the stairs, rolling down 20 steps. It hurt, it _really _did. I felt white-hot pains on my stomach and chest area, as well as my head, neck, and back… okay, so I hurt everywhere. I heard a brief shouting, and then I felt someone lift me up and run with me in his arms. I opened my tightly shut eyes to see that it was Marcel. He looked down at me with very concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. When I told him that he could put me down, he smirked and set me down near the motorcycles.

As soon as I gathered myself together, Marcel started to snicker at me. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"You ARE a klutz!" he confirmed.

"Oh, shut up." I turned my attention towards the motorcycle and froze. To tell you the truth, I've never ridden one on my entire life. Well, I rode one with the Dead Enders, but I almost fell off. I needed to be with someone I trusted. And sadly, that person was Marcel.

"Marcel, can I ride with you?"

"Relax Mar. it's just like riding a bike. See?" he put his helmet on and ignored me.

He noticed that I didn't respond and he looked at me. "Mario?"

His eyes widened when he saw me look up withholding little tears in my eyes. I was stupid, but I felt insecure that my partner and friend felt that I was a little tag a long and that I needed to quit it. I wasn't trying to be a baby, but I was afraid. I was scared to do it. I needed protection… now. And it wasn't because of what I felt personally.

Something told me that I would need to ride with someone tonight.

That was what made me see ghosts, and sometimes they could merge with me. I am known as a Spirit Prophet, where I can sometimes receive visions and words of prophecy from spirits, as well as the Great Spirit himself. And I knew I had to follow my instinct. And these feelings that I were getting were strange…

… Something was about to happen.

I noticed at the last second that he drew me into his arms and hugged me. I closed my eyes, feeling him hug me. I still hurt, but when someone is there for you, it's always good to have these burdens shared. I felt him stroking my hair, and I hesitated, because we were both guys, but who cares? We weren't in love with each other or anything. We were just friends… really close friends.

"Hey, kiddo… sorry if I said those things to you before. Look, it's okay. You can ride with me. Alright?"

I nodded, and broke away, until he pulled me back to him and pressed his forehead against mines. I looked at him in wonder.

He simply smiled and broke away, after looking into my eyes after a while. I shook my head to myself. What did he-?

"You'll be safe with me, Dominique. I promise. I understand, now. Come," he beckoned to me, and throwing me a helmet.

I sighed and went behind him.

"Hold on tight."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and I clung to him like he was my last breath. He felt the tightness of how I was stuck to him and gave me a questioning look before shaking his head to himself and speeding down the street, with the others behind him.


End file.
